deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma vs Wario
Description Street Fighter vs Mario Bros! Which of the rivals to Ryu and Mario who are similar to them will win? Intro (Cue Invader) The rival. Defined as a person or thing competing with another for the same objective or for superiority in the same field of activity, today's combatants are two of the most iconic in gaming history. Akuma, rival to Ryu. And Wario, rival to Mario. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Akuma Once upon a time, Akuma and his brother Gouken were students of the martial artist known as Gotetsu. However, This teacher taught them a violent and destructive martial art, which eventually lead to Gouken leaving to start his own teachings. Akuma continued to train with Gotetsu, and realized that in order to learn an attack known as Shun Goku Satsu, he had to embrace the power of the dark force known as the Satsui no Hado. With this came the other realization that he could expand upon his martial arts skills, so he left Gotetsu to train on his own. Over the course of this training he started to fully embrace the Satsui no Hado's power, developing a bloodlust and losing any compassion he had for other human beings. After completing his training he battled his old teacher in a fight to the death and emerged victorious, proving that he had surpassed his master. But after Gouken found out what had happened, he berated Akuma, and the brothers officially parted ways. That was, until a few years later, in which the brothers fought and Akuma was defeated after a failed attempt to turn Gouken to the dark side. A few more years later they had a rematch which resulted in Akuma seemingly murdering his brother with the Shun Goku Satsu. And after easily defeating one of Gouken's students, Ken Masters, he disappeared to search the world for a worthy opponent to fight that could match his power. Akuma has several devastating techniques at his disposal, which are mostly stronger versions of existing moves, such as the fireball-y Gohadoken, Which also has a stronger version known as the Shinku Hadoken. He can temporarily flip off gravity with the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, a Hurricane Kick. The Goshoryuken is an uppercut that throws him into the air and can land 3 hits up close. He is also capable of quick and short ranged "teleportation" with the Ashura Senku. He's also got some Super Arts, such as the Kongou Kor- (Not even gonna try to pronounce that)- But it has him punch the ground with such devastating force that it can destroy an entire island! But then there's his most infamous and powerful attack, the Shun Goku Satsu. (Akuma uses it on Sagat) The Shun Goku Satsu, or The Raging Demon, has Akuma brutally onslaught the opponent by turning their sins against them and attacking their soul. But we're not done here yet. By using the fullest extent of his power, he can transform into Shin Akuma, Increasing his speed and strength and allowing him to bust meteors. And by fully submitting to the Satsui no Hado, he becomes Oni, completely discarding his personality and morality, and boosting his strength to the point that- He can destroy the Moon and stalemate the raging, planet smashing demi-god Asura for 500 years! Despite this, Akuma is not flawless. He has a tendency to hold back on his opponent in a fight to gauge how strong they are, and usually prefers an even match. Also, he has a short temper. But Hey, they call him the Master of the Fist for good reason. "Pathetic. Is this the only challenge you could offer me, Bison? You were just like any other who has fallen to me--the Master of the '' ''Fist. You fool. Instead of mastering your own darkness-your Psycho Power-you allowed it to master you. Unlike you, I have conquered and embraced the darkness within... and its power. " Wario Obese. Muscular. Hot-tempered. Greedy. These are the words that describe Mario's yellow clad arch-rival, Wario. Which is totally not a lazy and uncreative name. I mean, they didn't just take the letter M and just flip it over and hey! you've got Wario. Actually, his name was created by combining Mario with the Japanese word “Warui” meaning “bad.” So his name basically means “Bad Mario.” Sure, that's totally not a coincidence. Anyways, Wario wasn't always like that- well, actually, he kinda was. Even as a baby, Wario had an affection for money and was prone to temper tantrums. Then one day he was kidnapped by the evil koopa known as Bowser and his wizard servant Kamek. Because it turned out that Wario, of all people, was one of the Star Children, seven legendary babies who possess an extraordinary amount of power. He managed to escape from Bowser's clutches and joined a tribe of dinosaurs known as the Yoshis, aiding them by using a magnet to collect coins and metal for them. But he eventually parted ways with his ''clan of dinosaurs ''to join a group of bandits. As he grew up he became a rival to the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, out of jealousy. This jealousy resulted in Wario jacking Mario's castle while he was away saving a princess, hypnotizing the citizens of Mario Land and scattering the castle's keys across the country. Mario eventually showed up, fought his rival and emerged victorious. However, Wario would not give up, and continued to battle and deceive Mario. Fueled by the need to have his own castle, he became a treasure hunter and started going on his own quests, riding his motorbike across land and fighting all sorts of different monsters and enemies, and he even created his own video game empire. Wario likely accomplished all of this due in part to his superhuman strength, which is said to exceed that of Mario's and even Donkey Kong's. With his strength he can pull off several moves. His signature move is the Dash Attack, where he smashes into his opponent with a shoulder charge, the Piledriver, where he, uh, Piledrives them, and the Earthquake Punch, in which he punches the ground to cause a small earthquake. The Corkscrew sends him spinning into the sky, and is useful for escaping from pits and cliffs, and he can grab enemies into his mouth and non-lethally chomp on them as a result of his inhuman eating abilities. But his strength is far from his only ability. By touching the Power-Up Pots, he can access different forms such as Bull Wario, which enhances his strength and allows him to stick to ceilings with his horns. With the Jet Pot he becomes Jet Wario with increased speed and temporarily fly. And the Dragon Pot turns him into Dragon Wario, where he puts on a dragon hat that he can shoot fire from. ''' His..err..flatulence is also somehow usable for combat, as shown with his his single most powerful technique, the Wario Waft. (Wario uses it in the Super Smash Bros Brawl Trailer) But that's not the last of his powers. By literally devouring a Nasty Garlic, he can turn into his alternate superhero form, Wario-Man, boosting all of his stats. '''He does have several issues, most notably being the fact that he's lazy as hell, and the second he sees something related to money he'll drop everything and run after it. But still, he's powerful enough to lift and throw a dinosaur, defeat monsters and beasts on practically a daily basis, clash with the likes of Mario, take down pirate crews all by himself, and easily tanked an explosion that dispersed a massive cloud. "So admit it..... Don't I look cool in the game screens? Those long, muscular legs on my sturdy toned frame.... I'm the perfect specimen of a man ..... What!?!? You say I look fat and my quadruple chin looks like a waterfall of flab? Shut up! That's just because you have your television set up on widescreen display!” Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle On an island that heavily resembled that of Gotenkou, Akuma was searching for a worthy opponent when he heard a loud motor noise. The noise got louder and louder until something almost hit him. "Outta my way!" Akuma just managed to get out of the way and avoid being run over by Wario, riding his Wario Bike. Enraged, he fires a Gohadoken at Wario. Wario was barley able to react and jump out of the attack's path as the fireball hits the bike, blowing it to pieces. Wario was now just as enraged as Akuma was. Wario then angrily darted up to him. "Hey! You're gonna have to pay for that." "No...you will pay..." Akuma angrily stomped on the ground. "With your life!" FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vB-p3IOCWv0&feature=youtu.be&t=1m6s Akuma darts up to Wario and punches him in the stomach twice, but the assault merely felt like air to Mario's rival. Wario proceeded to simply laugh it off and then punted Akuma into the air. Upon the Master of the Fist's landing, he saw that he had jumped over him and attempted to hit him with a ground pound. Akuma barely managed to roll out of the way of Wario's attack as he smashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. Ryu's rival threw a Gohadoken at the greedy anti-hero but he countered by bursting through it with a dash attack. It impacts Akuma straight in the stomach, causing him to recoil in pain. Wario then grabs Akuma and pile-drives him, afterwards chomping onto the Fist Master and chucking him away. It was merely the start of the fight and Akuma was already worn down and feeling a lot of pain. He had to do something. It may have been early in the match, but he had to even the odds for himself. He had to transform into Shin Akuma. Which is exactly what he did. After activating his demon form, He ran up to Nintendo's anti-hero far faster than he could react and slugged him in the cheek. This time, it felt like much more than air, as evident by the fact that it pushed Wario back a short distance. Annoyed, Wario pulls out a Power-Up Pot and transforms into Bull Wario. With his new horns, he attempted to ram into Shin Akuma, but the demon stopped him by extending out his arm and touching the bull helmet. Shin Akuma proceeds to hit Wario with a Goshroyuken, sending him far backwards into the air. Upon landing, he saw a Gohadoken heading straight for him, to which he retaliated by breaking another power-up pot, turning into Dragon Wario and shooting a blast of fire. Both of their projectiles collided with each other, causing an explosion that scorched and damaged the ground. They run at each other and lock fists, both struggling to overpower the other, but Wario eventually succeeds and throws Shin Akuma over his side. The rival of Mario ran up to the rival of Ryu at high speed and punched him in the stomach twice, causing the Demon of Street Fighter to cough out spit. (Music stops) It was only then that Akuma thought to himself and realized that he had underestimated this opponent, and that holding back against him was a huge mistake. Because of it, he was coming close to dieing. While he did not fear this fact, if he was going to die, it would certainly not be against an opponent like that under these circumstances. With this in mind, Shin Akuma closed his eyes, and completely gave in to the power of the Satsui no Hado. A large burst of energy took place where Shin Akuma formerly stood, surprising Wario, who was resisting now the push of the wind it had created. Akuma became more muscular, with his skin becoming a dark blue color and his hair a far lighter blue. His eyes were red and glowing and his arms looked like they were on fire as several large beads levitated around him. Akuma was now Oni. Unsure and slightly afraid, Wario shot a blast of fire at Oni, which failed to do absolutely anything to the demon whatsoever. Oni, in response, fired a Meido Gohado. It strangely did not pierce Wario, but it still hurt like hell to the obese anti-hero. Oni used the Ashura Senku to "teleport" up to him and striked with a Kongou Kokuretsuzan, but Wario barely managed to grab a power pot in the middle of the attack to break it and bolt the hell out of there as Jet Wario. As soon as the KK contacted the ground, the force of the pound caused a slowly expanding fissure that split Earth in half, causing Wario's jaw to drop. He flew up to Oni as fast as he could and repeatedly blitzed him in all directions, but to no avail. Oni simply punched the greedy rival of Wario into a mountain so hard that it exploded on an atomic level. Wario, now hurt and weakened, struggled to get up after the hit, but he mustered the strength to do so. He was unsure of what to do now to beat his opponent, but he was sure that he was hungry, So he took a garlic out of his pocket and ate it. Unbeknownst to Wario, however, was the fact that he had the garlic in that pocket for weeks, meaning it was old and nasty. Upon eating it, Wario gained a pink costume with a light purple mask and cape and a large "W" on the stomach and forehead. It was Wario Man. With a Wario Waft, Wario Man propelled himself to the Demon's location and headbutted him square in the stomach, this time actually hurting him signficantly. He combos Oni and picks him up, proceeding to punch him in the face as hard as he could and doing even more damage. Wario Man tried to punch him again but this time Oni caught the assault with his fist and crushed it. Wario Man grabbed his fist in pain and used the other one to uppercut the demon, but he resisted being thrown into the sky by the attack and grabbed Mario's rival by the arm. Just then, Wario Man' time limit ran out stops again Oni then threw Wario into the air and striked him with a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku followed by a Goshroyuken, sending him up again. Once he landed in front of Oni, Several kanji appear around the evil demon and he lunges at Wario. The screen goes black as several flashes and strikes are shown. The screen returns as an 天 is shown on Oni's back and on the background as Oni stands over Wario's dead body. K.O.! The screen returns as an 天 is shown on Oni's back and on the background as Oni stands over Wario's dead body. Verdict Well, that was anti-climactic. Wario absolutely destroyed Akuma in base, and even Shin Akuma was not capable of measuring up to his strength. This is because Wario scales to the Shake King, who's death explosion yielded 70.85 quintillion tons of TNT, or enough to blow up a moon. However, things quickly went south for the yellow-capped anti-hero as soon as Oni came into play. Akuma (as Oni) casually destroyed the moon and stalemated Mantra Form Asura for 500 years, a feat not even Wario Man could stack up to. And Wario Man is actually pretty featless, as the few he has imply that he's actually weaker than base Wario, as he failed to do things Wario normally could with total ease. Also with Wario being greedy and lazy and all, the Raging Demon would definitely be effective on him. The winner is Akuma. Category:Cropfist Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016